Naruto Power Incarnate
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: Summary: Title says it all Naruto is Power Incarnate. Naruto will have five bloodlines, two Zanpaktous and the Power of Cyttorak the Human Juggernaut
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Power Incarnate**

_By: Marick Kel Thalas_

Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto Characters or any of the other characters I throw in. Rated M

Pairing: Naruto X Harem

Summary: Title says it all Naruto is Power Incarnate. Naruto will have five bloodlines the first will be Omnigan this bloodline will allow Naruto to take the form of an alien, the second bloodline will Elemental Mastery this bloodline will allow Naruto to control all five elements sub-elements and rare elements including crystal, Naruto's third bloodline will be Force this bloodline will allow Naruto to lift pull and push objects and people use skills such as Force Awareness, Force Lighting, Force Burst and Force Cannon. Naruto's fourth bloodline will be Alchemy Naruto will have Roy Mustang's pyrokinetic abilities, Scar's left arm abilities, Edward's skill in alchemy and Alphonse's soul armor the fifth bloodline is Shadow master this allows Naruto to travel to places using shadows use shadows to hide himself Naruto will also have the power to become the Juggernaut but will be able to change at will due to his Omnigan augmenting it Naruto will also have two Zanpaktous. Smart Powerful Naruto, Fem Kyuubi, Alive Rin, Kushina alive, Alive Minato Alive Mikoto, Minato, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Konoha bashing

Chapter 1

Standing on cliff overlooking the sea stood a man with four women on both sides of him two of women had red hair the other two one had dark brown the other had black hair the man had long mane of orange hair stood at 5'11" having the body of Adonis a lean athletic build it looked like his muscles were removed and replaced with reinforced steel cables.

He was wearing black combat boots dark blue baggy pants with many buckles a black cloth hanging off the left side a blue zip up sleeveless turtleneck sweat zipped up to his lower neck under this was mesh armor over it was a black one sleeve trench coat on the left shoulder was a black shoulder pad with a silver fox head stud going down from the shoulder pad was a black sleeve on the man's hands were black wrist length gloves over his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses at his side was a sword on his back was another sword.

This man is Ichigo Kuchiki formally known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now many would wonder why would Naruto change his name being the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Konoha's Red Death and the brother of Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze well the reason is cause Naruto left Konoha and his family Naruto had left them after his 12th birthday. Naruto had been neglected for his twin sister Narumi as his family continued to favor Narumi Naruto had began to exclude himself more from the family.

Naruto knew the reason Narumi was more favored was because she held the Kyuubi's power while Naruto held the soul Narumi was seen as a hero while Naruto was hated to make things worst for Naruto his father Minato would let the villagers take their anger and hatred out on Naruto well finally Naruto had enough and retaliated no one knew not even his own family that Naruto had five Kekkei Genkais two powerful Zanpaktous and the power of Cyttorak the Human Juggernaut.

Naruto had awakened his Kekkei Genkais gain the power of Cyttorak and his Zanpaktous when he was 5 years old and since his parents would always tell him to go to his room he decided not to tell them about his Kekkei Genkais, his Zanpaktous or him having Cyttorak or that he had met Kyuubi he had laughed at how his father his fathers mistake when Kyuubi told him that over time his sister would lose his power and Kyuubi would regain it back.

It was during his escape of Konoha he was spotted by two chunnin that were guarding the gate that spotted him trying to stop him from leaving Naruto easily knocked them out sometime later he was confronted by Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Ninja and Hiashi Hyuuga they tried to convince Naruto to return to Konoha only to make it worst and Naruto fought them Naruto easily defeated the three of them before fighting them Naruto made sure Jiraiya couldn't summon toads or go into Sage Mode by using Fuinjutsu to create a barrier around them then one by one defeated them Jiraiya before losing consciousness realized that Narumi was not the child of prophecy that Naruto was the Chosen One after Jiraiya passed out.

Naruto took off only to be confronted by his mother. Kushina had tried to convince Naruto to come back by telling him they make it up to him Naruto flat out refused saying they lost chance years ago and telling Kushina why he won't return to Konoha afterwards Kushina had broken down crying with Naruto leaving and Kushina not having the will to chase after him.

Now here he was years later in Nami No Kuni at 16 years old he had changed his name to Ichigo Kuchiki and changed his appearance he no longer had sun kiss blonde hair now it was a long mane of sunset orange the only people who really knew who he was were the four women with him they being Tayuya, Karin, Kin and Mai and none of them would tell as it would draw Konoha's attention to them.

Naruto smiled at how he met the four of them as he saved Tayuya and Kin in Rice Country from being forced to serve Orochimaru by his henchmen shortly afterwards he found Karin later he had found Mai wondering around Grass Country the four girls learned of his real name and had asked why he had changed it

Naruto so told them why he left Konoha, changed his name and appearance after hearing about his past the four girls vowed they would never tell anyone who he really was Naruto had thanked them afterwards the five of them traveled around the Elemental Nations doing jobs to make some money over time the five of them got close and started having a romantic relationship forming the Kuchiki Clan

So here he and his girls were in Nami No Kuni helping the village out by protecting a bridge builder's named Tazuna family while Tazuna went to a shinobi village to get supplies and an escort back Ichigo looked at his girls spoke "Girls Tazuna-san is due to be back today why don't we go greet him and see they Shinobi he brought with him" Kin, Karin and Mai replied with a "Hai Ichigo-sama" while Tayuya just nodded the five headed out to greet Tazuna and the Shinobi Tazuna hired.

(With Tazuna and Shinobi)

Tazuna was making his way back to Nami no Kuni with the shinobi he hired from Konoha the four shinobi were Kakashi Hatake Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and Narumi Uzumaki formally Namikaze after her brother left Narumi's mother Kushina confronted Minato about what her brother had told her Kushina felt disgusted with herself for becoming a fan girl

Afterwards Kushina and Narumi had moved out they moved in with Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki. Narumi was disgusted with herself wishing she could go back in time and slap her younger self for being a spoiled attention seeking brat if then maybe her brother wouldn't have left

Shortly after her brother left her and her mother had looked her brothers room they were shocked at how her brother room looked it looked more like a prison cell then a room there was no decorations, no posters not even a single picture it made her and her mother feel worst about how her brother was treated by the family that he wouldn't even have a picture of them all that was in there was single person bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk and a bookcase full of books that were so advanced she doubted even Minato could read them

After looking in her brothers room they had gone through the family photo album looking at the family photos they had felt more disgusted with themselves in everyone of the Family pictures not one had her brother in them through out the album there was not one picture of her twin brother other than his birth certificate, Hospital and School records it was like her twin brother didn't even exist. Her and her mother had found out Minato had been using her brother as scapegoat allowing the villagers to take their anger and hatred out on her brother then after they were arrested would let them out of prison just so they could do it again it was no wonder her brother left.

Later Jiraiya revealed to the village that it was her brother that was the Chosen One the child of Prophecy not her Minato wasn't too thrilled hearing his daughter wasn't the child of Prophecy and the son he was using as a scapegoat for the village was.

Soon after the Fire Daimyo had heard about Minato using her brother as a scapegoat and that her brother was the child of Prophecy the Fire Lord had ordered Minato to step down as Hokage and Hiruzen retake the title of Hokage.

The Fire Lord told Minato he was correct that when the village is in danger that the village came first family second but he was wrong when the village is not in danger family came first not the village it comes second from then on Minato Namikaze who was known as the Greatest Hokage ever became known as the Worst Hokage ever after that Minato lost his Clan status Narumi and her mother left Minato and moved in with Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki the five of them share a small house.

Hiruzen after retaking the title of Hokage had put out an order that her brother was to be found and brought home Hiruzen even ordered Jiraiya to use his spy network in locating her brother but Jiraiya's spy network couldn't find her brother the only thing they knew was that he was alive as there was word of a blonde hair teenage shinobi traveling around the country side that was said to literally Power Incarnate

But after awhile word of the traveling teenage blonde male had stopped but not long after word of a 16 year old shinobi with a long mane of sunset orange hair traveling around with four kunoichi there was also word that the other four major hidden villages looking for both her brother and the teenage orange haired shinobi Narumi knew her brother must've changed his name and appearance because he must've known that Jiraiya had his spy network out looking for him Narumi smiled at how smart her brother is to able to hide from the greatest spy master in Konoha.

Narumi sighed it had been four long years since her brother left now at 16 she looks more like her mother long red hair hourglass figure with large D-cup breast now she is on a Genin team since it was a time of peace they raised the Academy graduation standards to 16 allowing genin to get in more training and experience before being assigned to a team her teammates is the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha and his annoying banshee screeching pink hair fan girl Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke keeps saying she should be honored that he would choose her to help him revive his clan she didn't know how he could be related to someone like Mikoto and Itachi shortly after her brother left Sasuke's father had killed the entire clan except Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke she could understand Mikoto and Itachi as both were away from the clan compound at the time Mikoto was with her mother and Itachi was gone on a mission trying to find her brother it had came as shock that Itachi had stated he really liked her brother even saying that he and her brother were a lot like as they were both prodigies and geniuses that were over looked for their sibling now.

She was assigned to Team 7 with Minato's student Kakashi Hatake as her Jounin sensei her and her team was on a mission to escort and protect a bridge builder back to wave they had already encountered a pair of Chunnin level missing nins known as the Demon Brothers after getting off a boat they were on the road again Narumi wished she could see her brother again that he would come home not knowing part of her wish is about to come true

Everyone was tense prepared for another ambush as they walked towards Tazuna's house there was a sudden rustle in the bushes Kakashi threw a kunai in the bushes Kakashi walked over picked up a rabbit Kakashi noticed the rabbit's fur thought _"Wait this rabbit's fur is white the only time it's this color is during the winter unless it was raised in doors then that means someone used it for a substitution"_ Kakashi eye widen at the sudden realization hearing something flying through the air Kakashi shouted as he tackled Tazuna to ground "EVERYONE GET DOWN"three Genin dropped to the ground as massive Zanbatou flew over their heads

Soon five blurs appeared one blur grabbed the massive sword by the hilt while still in mid air threw it back in the direction it came from where everyone heard it hit a tree Zabuza stood there on a tree branch wide eyed as his sword shook back and forth next to his head grabbing his sword pulling it free Zabuza appeared in front of the group Team 7 and Tazuna got up from the ground surprised to see five people standing in front of them Tazuna spoke "Ichigo-san" Kakashi's and Zabuza's eye widen at hearing the name Ichigo Kakashi spoke "Ichigo as in Ichigo Kuchiki"

Sakura asked "Kakashi-sensei who is he" Kakashi not taking his eye off the group in front him spoke "His name is Ichigo Kuchiki also known Kenryoku Nikutai O Ataeru No Shinobi he's an SSS-Rank Shinobi in the Bingo Book with a Flee on Sight status that even Kage level Shinobi and Kages run in fear from him" Zabuza seeing who he was up against called out "Haku we surrendering"

Soon another person appeared looking slightly feminine wearing a mask the person now identified as Haku spoke "Why are we surrendering Zabuza-sama" Zabuza pointed at Ichigo spoke "We surrendering because of him that's Ichigo Kuchiki Kenryoku Nikutai O Ataeru No Shinobi we got no chance at fighting him" Haku eyes widen looking at Ichigo she could understand why Zabuza would surrender she could literally feel the power rolling off him in waves.

Ichigo spoke "Your Zabuza Momoichi right" Zabuza nodded Ichigo spoke "Good cause I have a message from your brother Renji Momoichi he says and I quote "If you see my brother tell him to get his ass back to Kiri so I can kick it also that the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi is recalling all Kiri Shinobi" Zabuza eyes widen spoke "Mei Terumi is the Mizukage now does that mean the civil war is over"

Ichigo nodded replied "Yes the civil war is over the rebels have won I defeated the Yondaime Mizukage Yogura myself Mei Terumi became the Godaime Mizukage she recalling all Kiri shinobi including you as you're the only one left that hasn't returned yet as Kisame, Kurosaki and Utatake have returned to Kiri Mei is rebuilding the Seven Swordsman of the Mist as she is dead set on having all seven of the original swords back she said you have two options one you come back peacefully or two she sends Renji after your ass and he drags you back after he gets done kicking your ass"

Zabuza paled at the mention of his older brother coming after him spoke "I'll go back" Zabuza turned to Haku spoke "Come on Haku we're going home" Haku nodded as they headed off for Kiri Sasuke arrogantly walked up to Ichigo spoke "Hey you train me" Ichigo looks at Sasuke with an raised eyebrow spoke "And why should I train you" Sasuke smirked spoke "Because I'm a Uchiha a elite of my village now I demand you to train me" Ichigo lifted up a his hand curled all of his fingers into a ball bringing his index finger into flicking position.

Karin spoke "Now he's going get it" before anyone ask Ichigo flicked Sasuke in the face causing him to fly back a hundred feet shocking everyone but girls with Ichigo Tayuya mumbled to herself about stupid Shitheads making demands while Kin shook her head spoke "Stupid idiot you don't ever demand anything from Ichigo-sama" Sakura seeing her crush hurt rushed to his side Kakashi spoke "Was that really necessary" Tayuya spoke "It's the own stupid Shitheads fault" Sakura screeched "Sasuke-kun is not stupid and he is not a Shithead it's his fault" pointing at Ichigo Kin spoke "Actually it is his fault as Ichigo-sama don't take kindly to demands"

Ichigo spoke "Just be glad the little shit is still alive as I could have killed him maybe now he'll learn that family names don't make you special or elite" Sakura being stupid was about to reach for a kunai till Narumi grabbed her arm Sakura looked at Narumi while Narumi shook her head spoke "Don't you saw how quickly that Zabuza guy gave up" Sakura spoke "Yeah but I thought it was because he saw Sasuke-kun"

Narumi shook her head spoke "No it wasn't because Sasuke it was because of that guy" pointing to Ichigo "he is a SSS-Rank shinobi the highest rank in the Bingo Book that means he can kill us all without even trying not even Kakashi-sensei would stand a chance against him and as Kakashi-sensei said that guy makes shinobi like Jiraiya run away in fear and Jiraiya is a kage level shinobi plus everyone knows that shinobi from S-Rank on up in the Bingo Book you don't mess with and my Kaa-san who is a S-Rank Kunoichi she won't mess with a guy like him that is a SSS-Rank"

Narumi took off her pack pulled out a book "This is the Bingo Book Sakura" Narumi opened it up flipped through the pages till she got to Kakashi Hatake "Sakura Genin like you, me and Sasuke wouldn't even be consider Bingo Book material Kakashi-sensei however is look here he's listed as an A-Rank Shinobi" Sakura look at the entree there is showed a picture of Kakashi below the picture read.

**Name: Kakashi Hatake **

**Alias: Copycat Kakashi **

**Rank: A-Rank Jounin**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: September 15**

**Age: 26 **

**Height: 5'9" **

**Weight: 148.8 lbs **

**Hair Color: Grayish Silver**

**Eye Color: Right Eye: Black **

**Left Eye: Kept Covered**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure **

**Personal Note: It has been noted that Kakashi Hatake is the Son of Sakumo Hatake Konoha's White Fang it is also noted that Kakashi Hatake has learned and mastered over 1,000 Jutsus.**

**Note of Engagement: Use extreme caution when engaging Kakashi a Ninjutsu battle, as Kakashi Hatake was the student of Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage**

Sakura couldn't believe it there was a picture and description of her sensei when she saw left eye kept covered asked, "What does it mean by Left Eye Kept Covered" Narumi spoke "It means that who ever fought him and lived then had added his status to the Bingo Book doesn't know what his Left Eye looks like or why it's covered" Narumi flipped through the pages till she got to Ichigo "Here we go Ichigo Kuchiki" Sakura looked there was a picture of the guy with his description below it

**Name: Ichigo Kuchiki**

**Alias: Kenryoku Nikutai O Ataeru**

**Rank: SSS-Rank Kage level**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: N/A **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight 160 lbs **

**Hair Color: Sunset Orange **

**Eye Color: N/A Wears sunglasses **

**Affiliation: None **

**Personal Note: Not much is known about Ichigo Kuchiki except he is said to be traveling with four Kunoichi and is a Ninjutsu monster**

**Note of Engagement: Flee on Sight **

**Do not engage, said to make even Kage level shinobi run away in fear. **

**Defeated Yugaro the Yondaime Mizukage helped the rebels win the Bloodline War in Kiri **

Sakura eyes widen the guy who sent her Sasuke-kun flying with a simple flick of his finger could beat a kage Sakura seeing the Flee on Sight asked "What does Flee on Sight mean" Kakashi spoke "It means those that have Flee on Sight status your to run away if you see them as facing them would be suicide very few ever get the Flee on Sight status my sensei Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hanzo of the Salamander and Ichigo Kuchiki have that status.

Narumi spoke "Actually there is another that has is it" Narumi flipped through the pages till she came to one Kakashi's eye widen at who it was Sakura looked at the entree and saw there wasn't a picture but there was a name when Sakura read the name her eyes widen for the name read Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sakura turned to Narumi spoke "Is that your" Narumi nodded spoke "My brother my twin brother everyone thought I was the Child of Prophecy the Chosen One but really it was him he was the Chosen One

I was just a spoiled attention seeking brat that got everything while he got nothing I was loved while he was hated I got to train while he was shooed away like a fly and told to go to his room that looked more like a prison cell it was before mine and his twelfth birth was when we had finally noticed him but it was too late to get him back as we had show we never cared for him so the night of my birthday party a party was only meant for me but should have been for both me and him he left Konoha and it's bastard Minato's fault

I lost my brother it's cause of him seeing and using my brother as a scapegoat and keeping us from learning of him releasing the villagers from prison where they should have stayed behind bars since they were nothing but animals now he is out there somewhere making a name for himself I'll give anything to see him again just tell him I'm sorry that I hope he has forgiven me and that he will come home the worst thing is the only picture me and my kaa-san have is when me and him were just born other than that we don't any pictures of him as he was growing up" Narumi rubbed her fingers over her brothers name Kakashi and Sakura could see the sadness in Narumi's eyes as she slide her fingers over the name.

Narumi spoke "I just wish I could see my brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze again and tell him I'm truly sorry for everything" Kin hearing the former name of Ichigo spoke "Excuse me did you say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Narumi looked up at Kin nodded Kin turned her head to Ichigo called out "Hey Ichigo-sama didn't you meet someone a while back with the name Naruto"

Ichigo turned to Kin walked over to her spoke "Yeah I did ran into a guy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze two years back he was headed to some island in Lightning Country and from the way he was going I'd say he was headed to Arashi Islands don't know if he is still there"

Narumi looked at Ichigo spoke "I know my brother isn't there as he's standing right in front of me isn't that right Naruto" Kakashi and Sakura eyes widen Ichigo chuckled replied "I see you still have Kaa-san's sharp mind ever" Ichigo took off his sunglasses showing his cerulean blue eyes Naruto gave Narumi a smile spoke "So what gave me away" Narumi smiled replied "Simple it was your alias you both have the same alias Power Incarnate that and the time between when Naruto stopped and Ichigo started not only that both Naruto and Ichigo have the same rank in the Bingo Book" Naruto began laughing after little while Naruto calmed down spoke "Leave it to a twin to find a twin and to make things even more funny a Genin found me when Jiraiya and his spy network could even if I had walked around with a sign saying I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze here I am"

Kin snicker spoke "Oh but you did walk around with a sign Naruto-sama and that pervert still couldn't find you since he was too busy spying on the bathhouses and going to betrothals I still find it funny when you walked right in front of him said Hi Ero-sennin and kept on walking" Tayuya came up spoke "That's because the perverted shithead was to busy ogling women walking by to even notice" Naruto chuckled spoke "Like I said leave it to a twin to find a twin and in this case leave it to my twin sister to find me" Karin and Mai came up to them Karin spoke "So what are we going to do Naruto-sama now that you've been found out"

Naruto thought for a moment then spoke "Nothing for now as we still have Gato to take care of and we know he's going to make his move when the bridge nearly finished and since Zabuza is no longer a threat it will allow Tazuna to work on it in peace and since we know Gato has been hiring bandits and thugs should be easy to take care of" Mai spoke "Naruto-sama after Gato is taken care of what will we do then" Naruto thought for a second spoke "Well I was planning on visiting cousin Nagato in Ame he had been asking me to come visit him for some time now"

Narumi asked "We have a cousin in Ame" Naruto nodded replied "Yeah his name is Nagato Uzumaki he's the leader of Ame"

Narumi couldn't believe she had a cousin that is the leader of another hidden village and that he was from her mothers side of the family Naruto turned to Tazuna spoke "Come on old man lets get you home Tsunami and Inari are waiting for you" Tazuna nodded Kakashi picked up the still unconscious Sasuke Naruto and his girls lead Tazuna, Narumi and her team to Tazuna's house on the way Tazuna spoke to Naruto "So your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze why change it"

Naruto sighed replied "I changed it as a way to cut the ties to my family and a man who cared more about his position and village then his family so as way to cut ties with my past I changed my name and appearance also as a way to keep a low profile for awhile as not to draw Konoha's attention while I traveled around.

Eventually I had ended up in Ame where my cousin Nagato is he learned I was in Ame he helped me out and a good thing too as I was running out of food and money once I told him why I left Konoha I gotta say he's scarey with his Rinnegan when he's angry he got me new identification papers and gave me some missions to earn some money while I was in Ame I permanently changed my hair color.

After I left Ame I wondered around some more eventually I ended up in Rice Country where I found Tayuya and Kin some time later I found Karin shortly afterwards we were in Grass Country where we found Mai wandering around so we stayed together traveling around"

Tazuna nodded knowing with a past like that he would change his name and appearance too the group soon arrived at Tazuna's house Tazuna lead them inside once inside Tazuna introduced Narumi and her team to his daughter and grandson Inari who was hugging Naruto.

(Timeskip later that night)

Narumi and rest of Team 7 heard someone singing headed outside they saw Tazuna and his family listening to Tayuya singing as she was being held by her brother Narumi couldn't help but to think that Tayuya had a beautiful voice to be able to sing like that.

Kakashi stood next Narumi spoke "Surprising isn't it" Narumi looked at her sensei asked "What's surprising" Kakashi replied "That girl can sing like that and has a beautiful voice when most of the time all that comes out of her mouth is swear words the only other person I know that can sing like that is my wife Rin" Narumi looked at Kakashi spoke "I didn't know Rin sang I haven't heard her sing at all" Kakashi chuckled "Yeah well Rin only sings when she puts our daughter to sleep"

Kakashi spoke "Narumi I've spoken to Naruto he has agreed to come back to Konoha after he pays your cousin Nagato a visit however for him to stay he has conditions that have to be met I have sent the Hokage a message that we found Naruto and he agreed to come back to Konoha but has conditions that need to be met for him stay he has yet to reply back" Narumi was both happy and sad she was happy that her brother agreed to come back and sad that in order for him to stay conditions have to be met conditions if they aren't met he'll leave again and might not ever come back.

Narumi knew her brother was putting the council in a bind with either they meet his demands or lose a powerful asset for good her brother was just too powerful for the village too lose the chance to have him back for good as there was no one of his caliber the council would have to fold to his demands she knew her brother would have a plan before even setting foot in the village


	2. Poll Notice

Notice

I have put up a poll in my profile so you can vote on to add to the harem please note that Tayuya, Kin, Karin and Mai are already in the harem if someone wish to have someone else add please submit a review or Pm me with the name of who you wish to have in the harem I'll add them to the poll you can vote for all 16 choices or the ones you like

(A/N) As I checked the poll I notice that hardly anyone is voting for Ino Yamanaka and since she is not getting enough votes I will add her to the harem as I like her I'll put up the list after more people vote


	3. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas


End file.
